Written Feelings
by ShitanePaiko
Summary: What happens when Demyx decides to get onto Saix's PC(again) and finds something interesting? A Demyx/Saix fanfic...XD. Enjoy!


_First Kingdom Hearts fanfic...XD...so, what does Demyx find when he starts messing with stuff on Saix's PC?...Demyx/Saix fanfic...I dunno why I started shipping them but I did...so...XD…_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor any of the characters._

Demyx sits in front of Saix's PC, staring at the blank white box with a blinking line within it. His fingers lie on the keyboard as he glares at the screen in frustration.

"Password...password...what can his new password be?"

He slams the keyboard, typing random words into the blank box, and presses enter.

'Access denied'

Sighing, Demyx tries the old password, which was the word 'password' itself.

'Access denied'

He adds a '1' to the end of the old password and tries again. This time the screen opens up to a desktop with many files on it. Demyx stares in surprise, wondering if that was really that easy.

"Stupid Saix. Changing the password by adding a one to it." Demyx laughs. "Having 'password' as the password was already lame enough…"

He clicks around, fooling around with the settings and files located on the PC. The cursor moves over a folder sitting at the corner of the screen labeled 'Useless'. Curious, Demyx opens the folder and scrolls through it all.

"What a bunch of useless crap…" Demyx mutters.

Suddenly, his eyes catch on a certain document. 'Demyx'. He stares for a moment at the file, wondering why in the world would there be a file labeled with his name. Was it useless rants about his laziness as Saix always complained about? Was it his next mission? Or maybe it was Saix's ideas on how to get rid of him. Whatever it was, Demyx was curious.

He opens the file and the screen fills up with a bunch of words typed out on a white page. His eyes widen as soon as he realizes what he was reading.

_That stupid brat. Once again, Demyx had failed to fill out his mission report properly. And then once again, I had to seek him out and force him to complete it. Yet, somehow, I do not feel annoyed or angry, not that I can feel annoyed nor angry anyways. I don't have a heart but I think if I did, I would not be feeling those things even though my actions portray me like that. Rather than that, I think I would have felt amused. I look forward to the next time he messes up his mission report again._

_I have to say I do admire Demyx's persistence to keep trying to not do the mission reports even though he knows I'm most likely going to catch him. I still don't get the amusement I find in all this. If I had a heart, what would I be feeling? Attraction...no, what is that called...love?_

_Why am I typing this all down? What is the point of doing this? I think it is because I need to find a way to vent it all out. I can't keep it in inside me forever. I refuse to tell or show others of my thoughts towards Demyx. It will only show me as weak. Now I must find Demyx to fix yet another mission report._

_I still don't get this. Demyx is the only one who actually makes me feel like I have a heart at times. Yelling at him to fix his mission report is the closest I get to having feelings and emotions…_

Demyx, who was so absorbed on reading this intriguing file, fails to notice the sound of the door opening nor the sound of footsteps across the room. It wasn't until the shadow of someone standing behind him falls over the computer screen that he looks up.

Demyx's blue-emerald eyes meet with Saix's yellow eyes. Demyx gulps and smiles awkwardly at him. Saix did not look the least bit happy.

Saix looks over Demyx's head at the computer screen. His face did not portray any emotions except anger but Demyx saw a quick flicker of panic in his eyes.

Saix scowls at Demyx as his claymore materializes in his hand. "Get. Out. Of. Here. _NOW!_"

Demyx laughs nervously as slowly backs away from Saix. "Eh...hehe...uhh...sorry...I'll be...leaving now?"

Saix tosses a sheet of paper at his face, filled with random doodles and scribbles. "And fill this out _properly_!" He sends a kick towards Demyx, catching the blond in the chest which sent him sending him flying across the room and slamming against the wall.

Demyx stumbles to his feet and sprints off as fast as he can before Saix kills him.

Saix stands there for a few moments, just staring at the computer screen. He closes the document and drags it towards the trash icon. His finger holds onto to the mouse for a few seconds, thinking if he should really delete it. Finally, he just drags the file back towards the 'Useless' folder and drops it back in there.

Saix sits down and starts changing the password once again… 'password_2'

(Later in the night)

Saix opens the door to Demyx's room, not knowing why he was here in the first place. He found himself staring at Demyx sleeping.

Demyx was almost falling off the bed, blankets tossed randomly over him. His mouth was open, drool trickling out on the corner of his lips. He was mumbling something about 'blue cotton candy unicorns flying over rainbow clouds' in his sleep and his arms were wrapped around his sitar, holding it as his most precious possession.

Saix found himself walking over and kneeling down besides the bed, studying the blond. His finger brushes over those yellow eyelashes as he pushes a strand of hair out of Demyx's face. He leans closer, until he was almost nose to nose with Demyx.

Demyx's dream was now getting a bit violent, making Saix jerk back in surprise. Demyx was twisting and turning on the bed, tangling himself with the blankets even more. Hesitant, Saix kneels there, not knowing what to do. Finally, he moves his hand and shakes Demyx awake.

"Ahhh! Don't eat me!" Demyx screams as he awakens. He blinks as he finds Saix's scarred face staring at him, blue hair brushing against his face as Demyx sits up a bit. Blushing, Demyx runs his fingers through his hair and wipes the drool from the corner of his mouth. "Oh...uh...Saix...umm...what are you doing here?"

Saix doesn't respond.

"Am I in trouble?" Demyx groans.

"No…" Saix replies slowly.

Demyx blinks, confused. "Then...what are you doing here?" They stare at each other for a few moments before Demyx finally speaks up. "Hey...is what you wrote on the thing I read on your PC really true?"

Saix doesn't say anything but he knows if he had feelings, he would be feeling embarrassed right now. He leans forward and Demyx stares, confused. Slowly, Saix places a kiss on Demyx's lips. Before Demyx could say anything, Saix was gone from the room.

(The next day)

Saix avoids Demyx best as he could the whole day. He didn't want to face Demyx yet. It was still awkward. However, Demyx was quite the opposite. All day, Saix had people telling him that Demyx was looking for him.

At the end of the day, Saix was looking over the mission reports. He flips to Demyx's report and he had to read it several times to confirm what he saw. For once, the report was actually complete and accurate. Demyx had actually made an effort on this. Scribbled at the bottom of the sheet of paper was a quick note.

'Can we pretty please talk please? -Demyx'

Saix sits there silently, debating whether he should go or not. Eventually, Saix stands up and heads off to Demyx's room.

Moments later, he stands in front of the door to Demyx's room, hand ready to knock. Yet, he could not find the courage to do so. Saix could hear the sound of Demyx playing on his sitar from inside the room. He sighs, ready to turn around and head back to his own room. Demyx wouldn't be able to hear him knock anyways over that obnoxious loud music. Suddenly, the door flies open.

"So you did come…" Demyx grins, still playing his sitar.

Saix nods. "Yes. Yes I did."

They stand there awkwardly, glancing at each other. Demyx looks down at the floor and his sitar playing gradually stops.

"Hey, Saix...do you really love me?" Demyx asks softly, looking anywhere but at Saix.

"Nobodies don't have feelings. I cannot feel 'love'" Saix replies.

Demyx sighs. "That's not what I meant…"

"But if I did have a heart," Saix continues. "That is what I would be feeling."

He pulls Demyx in for a kiss, longer than the one they shared last night. Demyx's eyes widen in surprise but he wraps his arms around Saix, kissing back.

Demyx pulls back after a while and grins playfully. "Who would have known you were such a good kisser…"

"But don't you dare tell anyone." Saix glares. "If you do, I'll erase you."

"Alright alright…" Demyx mumbles, raising his hands in mock surrender. "Jeez...no need to get all worked up over that…"

Saix gives a short nod in approval. "Expect visits to your room every once in a while…" He turns around and starts heading back to his room. Saix stops a few steps away and looks back at Demyx. "I'm looking forward to your next mission report…"

_A/N: Hey...that didn't turn out as bad as I thought…^^;...XD...well...please review!..XD_


End file.
